I'll Always Be There
by znp
Summary: updated! *2 March 03* A sweet story I wrote about Zell and his library girl. The tough and fun times they have. plz r
1. Prologue

I'll Always Be There... Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and character Alliance (or Alli for short) who is now the character I use all the time and everywhere!! Squaresoft owns everything else including the planet. 

Like normal " "- speech, {_thought_} - thought, [ ] -input from me! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I'll Always Be There 

By 

Zidanes 

NEW 

Princess 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heavy rain pelted down all around. The small city of Timber was as silent as a solitary flame, flickering in the night. The clouds gently floated across the night sky. 

At the north end of town, a small family of 3 were driving home from a weekend in the country. 

"I'm so glad to be home!" The 10 year old daughter exclaimed as the cities lights grew closer. She put her book down that she was glued to and mentally embraced the sight of the city she had grown to love so much. 

"Me too, Alliance" replied her half asleep mother. "Then at least your Dad can stop grumbling about driving everywhere!" The family enjoyed a laugh. 

From out of nowhere a rabbit appeared on the road. Not wanting to kill it, the father swerved hard. The road was far too slippery for the car to handle and it caused it to zoom straight down the banks at the road's edge. 

"Are you guys OK?" Alli asked wearily. 

"I'm fine. So is your father" her mother replied with a sigh of relief that her daughter and husband were ok. 

"We're so lucky!" Alli said at home later that night. "I'll get it!" She called as she raced into the kitchen to answer the phone. "It's for you Dad! It's your boss!" 

As Alli's father hung up the phone, he turned to look at his daughter. 

"I'm really sorry Honey" he said to her. "Your mother and I have to fly overseas tomorrow" 

"That's ok" Alli said unhappily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'll bring you back some new books okay Sweetie! Tell Brad to call us when he gets home! Love you!" Her Mother called as her parents got into the taxi and drove away. 

"A fatal explosion has left 80 dead and 19 injured. Police believe that it was the result of a terrorist action. Witnesses say a young man acting suspiciously entered the terminal and opened fire screaming words that weren't audible. Police are asking that any questions or information be directed to your local Police Station or call Crime Stoppers on-" Alli flicked of the TV in shock. She ran to the phone and dialed the number of Balamb Police Station. 

"Uummm.. My name's Alli. I think maybe my parents were at the Airport tonight-" Alli spoke slowly and the officer cut her off. 

"Ok honey. What's their names?" 

"Kain and Celeste Fielding" she replied. 

"Alli?" The female officer asked her softly. "Is there anyone else home with you?" 

"No, My brother's out with friends. I'm by myself. Why?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that they have passed away..." She let it hang in the air like the fog on a winters morning. The officer's words stabbed at Alli heart. 

"T-t-they're... Dead" she asked blinking back the tears. 

"Is there someone I can call to look after you? Alli? ALLI??" She let the hand piece fall to the ground as her body collapsed against the wall. A wave of tears shook her body. The pain was like no other she had ever felt. 

The door burst open moments later with her brother in it's frame. His face was tearstained with fresh tears still falling. 

"Brad..." She whispered as he ran to her. They held each other tightly, not daring to let go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!! No flames please! You can even email me to tell me what you think! 

To read other high quality stories visit Final Fantasy Retreat 

at http://www.geocities.com/ZidanesNEWPrincess 


	2. Chapter One

I'll Always Be There "I've decided I'm going to join Balamb Garden" Alli announced to her brother two years later. "The police never found the bastards who ruined our lives, so I'm gonna help others get their revenge" 

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sis? You'd have to move away..." Brad asked. 

"I've made up my mind Brad. I'm gonna do this" Brad tried to stifle a laugh but failed. 

"What's so funny?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, slightly pissed off that he laughed at something this serious. 

"I always laugh when you put on your serious face. You just look funny when you believe in something so much!" He laughed again, but then stiffened as he continued. "I'm gonna miss you Sis" He pulled her close for a hug. 

"Don't you go gettin all mushy on me now!" 

Before long, it was time for Alli to leave for Garden. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much Brad! Are you SURE you don't wanna come with me?" She called as she boarded the bus that had arrived to take her to Garden. Brad nodded his head and waved goodbye. He stood on the driveway until the bus disappeared from sight. 

Alli couldn't sit still for the entire bus ride. From the moment she caught sight of Garden, she froze. 

"WOW" she said breathless. "It's amazing!" She walked through the gates slowly and took in all the sights. One of the faculty met her at the gate and told her to follow. He led her to the dorms and told her which was hers. 

"You will be sharing your dorm with Tyla Ledfod" With that, the faculty member pushed her inside her dorm and closed the door. 

"Hi" Alli said shyly. "I'm Alli" 

"Hi! Come put your stuff in" Tyla said excitedly. "I'm so happy I've finally got someone to share with!" 

Tyla and Alli became best friends and were hired at the library. Alli was thrilled. Tyla was never one for battle, so she enjoyed working at the library. Alli still had her dreams of vengeance, but realised that she was satisfied in the library too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

6 years later 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey!" Tyla whispered to Alli. "Check out the hottie" Alli looked over and saw the sexiest man alive. She was spellbound. 

"Who's THAT?" She asked when she could finally talk again. 

"His name is Zell Dincht" Tyla informed her. "Wait til he turns 'round. He's got the coolest tattoo" As Tyla said the words, like magic he turned so Alli could see. Their eyes met for a moment and Zell was shocked by her beauty. Tyla grabbed Alli by the hand and led her up to Zell. 

" 'Sup Tyla?" Zell asked trying to keep his cool without taking his eyes off Alli. 

"Hey Zell. I'd like you to meet my best friend Alli" Both could do nothing but smile at each other. "Hello?" Tyla waved her hands around. "Am I the only one here?" Zell zoned in and smiled sheepishly. Tyla grabbed Alli by the arm and dragged her away. 

"Bye Zell" Tyla called. Alli grinned as she waved goodbye. 

"Goodbye... Alli" he said softly smiling. "Oh man!" He said slightly louder as he combed his hand through his blond locks. Selphie, who was watching from a distance ran up to Zell. 

"Zell!" She squealed happily as she hugged him. "I think she likes you!" Zell muttered an excuse and escaped from Selphie. 

"Alli! Why didn't you say anything to him! I think he likes you!" Tyla teased. 

"What?!? We only just met! And he doesn't like me" Alli argued playfully as she put some books back on the shelf. 

"Oh yeah? Then why is he walking towards us?" Alli spun around faster than light. 

"Hahaha! Made ya look!" Tyla laughed. What she didn't realise is that Zell WAS actually walking towards them. Alli tried to make herself look busy with the books. Zell walked over to Alli. 

"Um... Can you tell me where the books are on the history of GF's please?" 

"Go Alli!" Tyla whispered. Alli responded with daggers. 

"Sure" she replied slowly. "They're over here" She led him over to the back shelves. 

"I'm sorry about Tyla. Once she gets an idea in her head, she'll do anything to prove herself right" 

"Thanks for your help... Uh... Do you wanna go to the cafeteria or something? It's getting kinda late..." Zell asked preparing himself for rejection [WHO WOULD REJECT HIM?!?!] 

"Ok. Sure. I was getting kinda hungry" she said as they walked out of the library together. "Tyla? I'm going for dinner ok. I'll see ya later" Tyla winked at Alli, then waved goodbye. 

On the way to the cafeteria, Zell became a little more adventurous with his talk. 

"So... How long have you been at Garden?" He asked while giving her his complete attention. 

"Ummm.. Around 6 years" she replied. 

"Me too! I wonder how I never met you before?" 

"I'm usually in the library" 

"Why did you join Garden? I joined so I could follow my grandfather's path." 

"I-uh... Well... When I was younger, my parents were both killed in a terrorist attack. I swore vengeance, but I never got it. I decided to help others get their own revenge, but I'm just too comfortable in the library to worry about fighting now." She ended her story softly. 

"I'm sorry" he said softly. Zell contemplated telling her how he was also an orphan, but decided against it. They both waited in line patiently. When Zell's turn arrived, he was shocked to find that there was no more hot dogs left. 

"Grrrr... I'll just take some of that" he said pointing to some sort of gloop. 

Zell took his tray and sat down next to Alli who was already seated. Zell noticed that Alli had a hot dog and his eyes grew wide. 

Meanwhile, Selphie had told the rest of the gang about Zell's new crush and they were watching excitedly. 

"Um... Alli?" He started slowly. "Are you gonna eat that hot dog?" 

"You want it? Have it" she said politely as she lifted the tray and handed it to Zell. 

"Oh Look!" Rinoa said smiling. "She gave him her hot dog! He obviously missed out again!" 

"They're so cute!" Selphie said in her high pitched happy voice. 

"Are you sure?" Zell asked as he took the hot dog. Alli nodded, so he scarfed it down. She laughed at him. 

"Are they THAT good?" She asked laughing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I had a really fun day today" Alli said as she entered her dorm. "We should do it again sometime" 

{_We WILL if I've got something to do with it}_ Zell thought to himself. "Well, I'd better be heading to my dorm now... Sweet dreams Alli" 

"You too Zell. See ya tomorrow" she smiled as she closed the door. Still facing the closed door, she began to giggle. 

"Oh Zell" she said out loud, thinking she was alone. She turned around to see a excited Tyla staring her in the face. 

"SO? What happened? Tell me?" Tyla asked 

"Nothing..." She replied brightly as she walked into her room. 

"Don't you 'nothing' me! Tell me?" 

"Goodnight Tyla" she called as she closed her door. 

Alli went to sleep that night thinking that her life was perfect. She had a lifetime's selection of books, she was healthy and she had met the man of her dreams. 

As time went on, Alli and Zell began to get closer. They formed the special bond that no one can break, being best friends. It seemed like they were never apart. Zell even arranged for a birthday party to be held for her in the quad. There were rumours around that they were more than friends, but only Alli and Zell knew the absolute truth. And that truth was that they both wanted more... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!! No flames please! You can even email me to tell me what you think! 

To read other high quality stories visit Final Fantasy Retreat 

at http://www.geocities.com/ZidanesNEWPrincess 


	3. Chapter Two

"Zell?" She called out as he ran down the hall to the elevator. "He must not have heard me" she said quietly as he disappeared out of sight. {I wonder why he left a note on my desk. He said he needed to see me before he left.}She didn't give up and continued to chase after him. She caught sight of him and called his name again louder, being sure he heard her. {If he needs to see me, why didn't he stop} She eventually caught up with him in the secret area. Alli was about to make herself visible until she saw another girl in the area. She decided to stay hidden and watch. 

"Hey Honey" she heard Zell say. 

{Honey? That's what he calls me!} She thought furiously. The girl he was speaking to didn't reply or even move, she just stood there in the shadows looking out into space. Zell slowly walked up behind the girl. He carefully wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. The brunette girl still didn't move. 

{That's how he hugs me!} She fumed even more. Zell leaned around and whispered "I'll miss you while I'm back home" softly into her ear. Alli couldn't take anymore. She moved into the open. 

"Zell" She cried with tears falling down her face. "What about me?" Zell spun around. 

"Alli?!?" Zell asked confused. Alli turned and ran. "Alli wait!" The brunette girl he had been holding turned around. It was his ex-girlfriend Malicya. "What have you done?!?" He cried as he sprinted down the hall after Alli. 

When Alli reached her dorm, she tiptoed in as to not wake Tyla. 

"Well" She said to herself, trying not to bring back the tears. "We never really made it official that we were a couple. Guess he's found someone else...Did he leave the note so that I would see them together and he wouldn't have to tell me face to face..." 

She grabbed the keys to the rent-a-car she had saved up for and ran out through Garden. Since everyone was going on holidays back to their homes, Alli had decided to head off to Balamb city to see the sights and to maybe 'accidentally bump into Zell'. Being so excited about the trip, her car had been packed for the last week. Seeing no reason to hang around any longer, she drove off into the night. 

After arriving at the hotel, she started to unpack. Alli came across a framed photo of her and Zell that she took everywhere with her. It was her favourite, but it only made the tears come rushing back. It was of her and Zell on the balcony at the End Of The Sorceress War Ball. When she had calmed down, Alli gave herself a pep-talk and decided to hit the clubs. She searched through her clothes until she came across a spaggetti-strap black dress that accented her slender figure. The dress she was going to wear for Zell... 

At first she decided to play miss conservative, shy gal, but after quite a few beers, she found herself having heaps of fun with the guys she had met. Deciding she had consumed far too much alcohol, the bar tender suggested she go home. Two of the men she had been talking to offered to drive her home. Not wanting to walk back to the hotel alone, she agreed. Besides, the men had been very kind to her throughout the night. They even bought her drinks after she ran out of money. By the time the car haulted to a stop, Alli was almost asleep. The men lead her upstairs and in through the door. They ended up in a room, but it wasn't her room. Alli realised she didn't know where she was and suddenly got scared. 

"I have to go home now" she said as she tried to stand up. 

"You're not going anywhere Sexy" he slurred as he threw her down on the bed. 

"No! I want to go home now!" She said with more force, but one of the men held her arms down. The second man advanced towards the bed. She suddenly realised where this was going. With tears springing to her eyes, she tried to pull out of the man's grip, but he was far too strong. The second man was lying next to her on the bed. He stroked his hand through her hair. 

"Let me GO!" She yelled. 

"You're only gonna make it harder on yourself if you keep that up Darl" he said slyly as he trailed his finger down her chin and continued downwards. 

"I SAID LET ME GO!" She struggled even more and was giving both men a hard time. Suddenly the second man on the bed began to get rough. As he lowered himself on top of her, Alli found new strength and kicked him hard. He winced in pain. 

The first man got angry and her body was thrown off the bed and to the ground. Clutching her side, she tried to lift herself to her feet. She was knocked back down again as she recieved a blow in her side. The second man that was still masked by the darkness sniggered as he repeatedly kicked the young girl. 

"Stupid bitch!" The two men continued to beat her until she fell unconscious. 

A few hours later, Alli awoke in an dark street due to the freshly falling rain. With it being her first time in Balamb, she no idea where to go, but she stumbled on through the night, searching for shelter. The rain suddenly began to pelt harder and Alli painfully began to run. She came across a sweet looking house with a gorgeous front garden and patio that looked pretty new. Alli thought hard and remembered Zell talking about completing a front patio for his Ma at their home in Balamb. She decided to try her luck and knock on the door. While trying to get to the front door she knocked over an outside chair. Inside, the noise frightened Ma Dincht who called for Zell to check outside. Zell was slightly hesitant because he was dressed in nothing but red satin boxer shorts, but he still opened the door. [Mmmm....sorrry, he had to be topless!!] He came face to face with a girl who looked like she'd been through hell and back. Zell was speechless. Her hair hung in front of her face like a wet mop. He took a step forwards and she responded by slightly raising her head. A trail of blood ran from her split lip. She was covered in her own blood. Her right eye was puffy and red and would definately become bruised. The girl was absolutely drenched and looked like she'd just escaped from hell. Zell was horrified to see that this very girl that stood battered and wet on his front patio was his best friend. 

"Al?..." He asked and stated when he finally found his voice. He pulled her close for hug, wet clothes, blood and all. Tears streamed down Alli's face as Ma appeared in the door. She was slightly embarrassed at seeing her son hugging a girl. Even though she didn't notice his mother's presence, Alli pulled away. 

"I'm sorry..." She whispered hoarsely. Alli slowly raised her head to the light and allowed the full extent of the damage to be shown. "I had nowhere else to go" Ma suddenly realised that it was a friend in need, so she raced to the closet and grabbed some towels. When she returned, Zell realised she was there. 

"Thanks..." He spoke softly as he took the towels. "Ma? Can Alli stay the night? I know the rules-no girls after 10 but-" 

"Of course she can. When you are ready, bring her inside and we'll get her fixed up" 

"Thank you Mrs Dincht" Alli whispered greatfully. 

"Please dear, call me Ma" With that, Zell's mother left the two alone. Zell carefully leaned over and pushed her drenched bangs out of her eyes. Her skin was ice cold. Alli, who also realised this, tried to take off her wet coat. 

"Here. Let me help" Zell carefully removed one arm, then the other. He let her coat hang over the chair. When he returned to face her, he was amazed at how gorgeous she looked in the dress she was wearing, even though it was ripped in places.. He placed the towel around her shoulders and tried to dry her as much as possible. Once she had removed her sandals, Zell led her inside with a protective arm around one shoulder. "That's the kitchen... that's the dinning room... and this is the bathroom" he gave her the tour. Ma was already in the bathroom. She held a red basket in her hands which she placed on the bench on their arrival. 

"There's some fresh towels and a change of clothes in there. Once you're finished, Zell can bandage you up, ok" Zell and his mother returned to the kitchen to chat. The constant kind tone in his mother's voice gave him reasurance. 

"Now Zell... I know I said she could sleep, but there's one condition..." Ma began and Zell waited for the annoying catch that every deal has. "Don't you dare leave her" Zell gave his mother a puzzled look. "I can only assume what happened or was going to happen to her and it's not good for her to be alone. Be there for her and protect her. She needs you. I remember countless times when you've talked about Alli. I don't think you even realised, but I noticed that your face lights up at her name. You obviously care deeply about her and love her in some way, so prove it" Zell smiled at his mother's motivational speech. His smile grew even more when he realised his mother's words were true. 

{I do care about her... And I love her... But do I love her in THAT way?} Snapping back to reality, he realised the water had stopped. 

"She's been out for a while. I'm gonna go see if she's ready" Zell raced to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door. "Alli? Can I come in?" 

"Yeah... But I look kinda odd..." She replied softly. Confused, Zell entered to see what she meant. She wore one of Zell's muscle singlets and a pair of his boxers. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony and she looked slightly better. Alli didn't want to go with out a bra, so she put her strapless one back on. The dampness left an outline on Zell's shirt. He tried not to pay too much attention to it, but naturally he couldn't help it. 

Prying his eyes away from her chest, Zell opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the first-aid kit. With the height difference between them, Zell suggested she sit on the bench. He carefully picked her up by the waist and seated her on the bench. She winced sharply in pain. By instinct, he slightly lifted her shirt up to where his hands had just been. The first thing he noticed was 3 deep gouges that looked like they were from finger nails. Then he noticed her bra. Mentally slapping himself, he decided to start working from there. When he started on her back, he noticed more gouge marks behind the clip to her bra. The material was slightly ripped too. He suddenly felt a horrible feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Zell finished applying the Band-Aids and led her to his room. 

"This is where you can sleep tonight. I'll take the couch" Zell flopped on his bed and Alli gave a small smile. "Try it! It's the best bed in the world! Fit for a king! That's why it's my bed!" Zell smiled as Alli playfully punched Zell on the arm. He watched her every move as she gingerly lowered herself onto the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed as she reached it. 

You're right... It's wonderful" As Alli relaxed her body, the over sized singlet she was wearing slowly began to slip down, baring her sun-kissed skin. Zell noticed it the second it began to move. As it continued to get lower, Zell's eyes followed it smoothly. Her tanned skin suddenly turned purple as the shirt reached as far as it was going to fall. Zell tore his eyes away and felt like kicking himself. 

{She's been through hell and back and here I am perving on her} 

Zell needed to know the truth. He suddenly got serious and began his inquest. "Alli?" He asked in an unfamiliar worried tone. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, hey?" 

"Yeah. Of course. What made you ask that?" 

"Well... Um..." Zell pointed to her chest, then quickly changed his mind and motioned along his own chest. Alli looked down. She thought Zell was being perverted until she saw the bruised skin. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Al. Don't cry. You can trust me. Do you wanna talk about it?" She nodded. 

"After seeing you two, I was upset. I left to go to a party. I guess I'd had a little too much to drink. I dunno, I was upset" she began. 

"I met these two guys. They seemed great. We talked for a while, then they said they were gonna walk me home coz I was too drunk" she stopped to blink back the tears, then she continued. "We were suddenly in a room when one of 'em tried to touch me. I told him not to and he got really pissed. He said that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Then the other guy threw me onto the ground. He sat on my stomach and kept groping me... It hurt so much...He-he.... He tried to rape me" Alli couldn't hold the tears back anymore and let them free like a floodgate. Zell moved closer to where she was laying and hugged her warmly. 

Zell didn't know what to say. He stayed in complete silence listening to Alli's soft sobs. He couldn't tell her it was going to be all right because he didn't know that. Time passed and Zell knew he had to say something. 

"I'm always here for you. Forever..." Zell stroked her hair until she calmed down. "I don't want to get you upset again, but when you said 'you two', did you mean when you saw me and Malicya? " 

Alli lay dormant. "I got your note you left me on my bed" Zell opened his mouth to talk, but Alli slowly raised a finger in defiance. "You said you needed to talk to me, I thought you were genuine. If you wanted to tell me you a girlfriend, why didn't you just say so and not get me to walk in on you..." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she rolled away from Zell, leaving him to face her back. He moved closer and layed his head behind hers. 

"Malicya's not my girlfriend, I don't love her anymore and you left me the note, I didn't leave you one..." 

"What do you mean? I didn't leave you any note..." Alli asked rolling onto her back so she could hear him better. 

"Dammit!" Zell growled angrilly. "Bloody Malicya. She's my EX girlfriend. A love that was over a LONG time ago. She must have left the notes in an effort to break us up. Hyne knows she tried so many times before" 

It all clicked in Alli's mind. How could she think that Zell was capable of something that horrible in the first place. She smiled sheepishly at her own stupidity. 

"Why didn't you ask-" Zell began, but stopped when Alli moved to face him. She slid her hand across his cheek and down along the strong contours of his chest as she slowly closed the gap between their lips. They met in a gentle kiss. The softness of her touch was unbearable. Zell felt his whole body tremble, in a way unlike any other girl could do. He inhaled her scent as their kiss lasted. She smelled like strawberries with a hint of jasmine. Zell was amazed at the effect she was having on his senses. Realising what she had just done, Alli pulled away embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry-" This time Zell cut her off by pulling her body back to his, closing the gap once more. They met softly at first, then more passionately. A hunger that came out of nowhere took over Zell, making him want more of her. He could taste those strawberries now and could almost taste the jasmine. His hand nervously slid its way up from the bottom of her chin to over the top of her ear. He combed his fingers gently through her luscious chocolatey-brown locks. The same chocolately colour as her deep eyes. He opened his eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of them. Alli opened hers too. They pulled their lips away slowly, but kept each others body close. 

"I didn't know you felt the same..." Zell said softly as his on-the-edge nerves began to relax. Alli traced her finger over his tattoo. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship" 

"Nothing can ruin us" she replied smiling. Zell rolled over until he was lying flat on his back. He stared at the ceiling replaying the last few moments over and over in his mind. Alli, taking this as her opportunity, layed her head down on his chest and snuggled into his arm. 

{I can't believe she feels the same!} He thought to himself. His thoughts took over and like Squall, he became lost in them. {I wonder what the others will say? I can't believe that Ma knew before I knew...} Snapping back to reality, Zell remembered that Alli was still in the room with him. He looked down to see her fast asleep. She reminded him of an angel, even in the state she was in. His eyes slowly wandered over her delicate face. Her tiny pudgy nose that he used to playfully tease her about suddenly became perfect, her long dark lashes lay gracefully on their thin beds of skin. He glanced down at her rosy pink lips and momentarily closed his eyes. Zell savoured that taste that set his body on fire. He let his eyes move lower until her got to her neck. She still wore the necklace he had given her almost a year ago. The tiny hover-board pendant was still there too. Zell felt at his throat and grabbed his own identical one. He held it tightly in his hand. He glanced down at it and stared at the tiny message ingraved on the back of the board. It simply stated forever in a fancy, but readable script. He looked back down and noticed how Alli's pendant sat proudly above her clevage. At the thought of the word, Zell knew he was doing the wrong thing and moved back to his thoughts. {I can't believe it took me this long to realise that I love her. I'm not only physically attracted to her, but mentally and spiritually aswell. We MUST be soulmates} His eyes began to grow heavy. {I'll just nap here until she moves over. I don't want to wake her} 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The morning sun leaked in through his window to alert him that a great day was ahead. To Zell, it seemed like it warned him that he was in trouble. He looked down at his chest and sure enough, a beautiful young girl was still sleeping soundly. {Oh shit! I slept with her! I hope Ma hasn't realis-} He stopped his own thoughts when his mother walked into the room to open the curtains. He squinted his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt his muscles tense as Ma looked right at the two of them, smiled, then left the room. He relaxed when she closed the door. He once more averted his attention to the sleeping body next to him. Her movement through out the night had caused her shirt to gape open, exposing her chest once more. Zell felt the tingling sensations take over. He traced his hand along Alli's face and unknowingly continued lower. Het let it slide down the bridge of her nose and down the side of her cheek. As he reached her neck he felt the chain and continued to follow that. When he reached the pendant, he stopped momentarilly and considered continuing down. Instead he followed the chain up to the other side of her neck. His hand glided down her arm and towards her stomach. Alli began to move about. Zell froze, not wanting to wake her. Once she relaxed, he continued, being stuck to her body like a magnet. He noticed that the bottom of her shirt had been raised and for the first time, Zell saw Alli's flat, tanned stomach. He wondered for a moment how it got so tanned. Zell remembered countless times when Alli had worn dresses with very revealing necklines, but she had never once bared her stomach. {Why not?} He thought. {It's nothing to be ashamed of} His hand carelessly, but gently traced circles over her lower stomach. He ventured slightly higher. He dared to go even further upwards. His body trembled as he knicked the bottom of her bra. He wanted to go higher, but he knew it was already wrong of him without Alli's consent. Little did he know that Alli had been awake the whole time and just pretended to be asleep. Zell was so spellbound by her natural beauty that he didn't notice Alli slowly raise her hand and place it on top of his. He choked as she firmly grasped his hand from over the top of the clothing, not allowing him any movement. Zell was unprepared for her next action as well. She did the opposite of his prediction and slowly guided his hand higher until it completely covered her right breast. She moaned softly as he nervously followed her actions. She slid his hand other hand over to the other and closed her eyes. Zell raised his body and moved towards her face and indulged in another sweet kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip, urging him to open wider. Zell felt Alli's tongue against his own and felt his senses liven even more. He pulled away and began to trail sweet kisses along her neck. She arched it for easier access. Once more he inhaled her sweet scent and was mesmerized. Alli ran her hands slowly through his blond locks and continued further down to his neck. She kept her hands there and played with the loose strands. 

"I've waited... so long... for this...for you" Alli whispered in between her breaths. Zell didn't answer her statement, he just continued onto her collarbone. Alli felt his tongue flicker as each kiss continued lower. She slid her hands back up from his neck and back through his hair applying slight pressure, hinting to him to go lower. Taking the hint, Zell's kisses continued along where her chain hung until he reached her throat. He slowly dragged his tongue down. Down to where the pendant hung and even further. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I thought you were gonna take the couch" she laughed later as he bent his head over and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Alli?" Zell asked unsure. 

"Mmm?" 

"I mean it. I'll always be there..." he said meaningfully. 

"I know. I trust you" she whispered closing her eyes. 

"Alli?" Zell asked slightly louder. She noticed the raised volume, opened her eyes and gave Zell her complete attention. 

"I - I love you..." He said softly, but sincere. Alli felt her whole body come alive. 

"I love you too Zell" She smiled as she hugged Zell as best as she could with him lying down. "So" She smiled happily. "Are we officially a couple now?" Zell nodded and his smile grew even bigger. Alli slid herself up on the bed so she could look into his deep eyes. Her face loomed over Zell's. She slowly lowered her face down until their lips met once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Alli and Zell were never apart after that night she appeared on his Balamb doorstep. And they never told anyone about that night either. It was never "Zell's coming" or "Alli's going" it was always "We're going". Everyone expected them to last forever, and so did they. 

"I don't know how u can do it, Al" Selphie frowned as she looked to the long line of people in the cafeteria. Her face brightened as she caught sight of Irvine. He was standing next to Squall. "I mean Irvy and I have never had a fight, but when we spend too much time together, we bicker. But you and Zell are NEVER apart and NEVER argue at all. Isn't there at least one small thing about him that gets on your nerves?" 

"I know it's unbelievable, but there is absolutely nothing. If I don't like an gesture he makes, I already love it because he made it" Alli replied happily. 

"You two act like you've only just started going out, but it's been ages... How long now?" Quistis asked. 

"Fourteen months, two weeks and three days" Alli announced proudly. 

"Wow. Someone's not counting. Squall and I have been officially together for around 2 and a half years now. Boy, do people change as time goes by..." Rinoa said happily. 

"I know" Quistis grinned as she thought about her Seifer. He had grown to be so kind. So caring towards her and people in general, he had even started mending broken friendships like Squalls. 

Selphie caught a glimpse of Zell slowly strolling towards the table of girls. He held a bunch of crimson red roses tied with a lacy bow in one hand and he raised his other to give her a small wave and sheepish smile. 

"Some people never change" she said with a soft sigh as Zell stopped quietly behind Alli. Zell silently handed to the roses to Quistis who was out of Alli's range of vision. Alli didn't understand Selphie's statement until her eyes were covered by a pair of strong hands. She reached for them and immediately knew their owner. She grasped onto them and slowly pulled them away from her eyes. Zell glided his head over her shoulder and kissed her cheek as Quistis thrust the bouquet in front of her. Alli's smile grew as she saw them. 

"Aww...Zell!" She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. They slowly closed in and let their mouths mingle. 

"Eeww gross!" Rinoa shrieked playfully. Selphie burst into giggles. They pulled away and Alli blushed. 

"Hey it's not as bad as seeing Squall TRY to kiss you. He looks like some kinda-" Quistis stopped as Squall cut her off. 

"Some kind of what?" He acted macho which made Selphie laugh even harder. 

"And what do you mean, 'Try' ?" The laughter could no longer be stopped and even Squall had a little giggle. Irvine walked over as the laughter ended. 

"Did I miss something?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rinoa sure was right. People change, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. Unfortunately for Alli and Zell, fate made that change bad. 

"Hey have you guys seen Alli lately?" Quistis asked as her big sister instincts took over. "I'm worried about her" 

"I seen her last week... She looked terrible. I heard rumours that she had a huge fight with Zell" Irvine whispered. 

"Yeah. Zell doesn't look too well either. I hope everything is ok. I tried to talk to Alli the other day but she said she had to go. That was the first time I said seen her in ages" Selphie frowned. 

"I heard that Alli and Tyla aren't even friends anymore. The last thing I heard Tyla say about Alli was that she was having trouble sleeping at night" Quistis said. 

"I tried to talk to Alli about it and she said she was fine. She is so skinny. She mustn't be eating at all" Rinoa said softly. 

"I don't think Zell is eating either. When was the last time we saw them down here? Ages ago. I went to see him last week and he said that he's fine and that he's got an extra job. Maybe it's stress?" Seifer said. 

"I think as good friends that it is our responsibility to help them. Whether they had a fall out, family problems, stress, whatever" Quistis announced. 

"Why don't we split up? Half of us can go see Alli while the other half go see Zell" The group nodded and went their separate ways. 

Quistis was the first to reach Alli's door. She was followed by Seifer and Rinoa. 

"Alli?" Quistis knocked softly on the door. There was no reply. She slightly pushed the door and it clicked open. 

"Strange..." She shrieked as she saw Alli's body lying unconscious on the floor. Rinoa and Seifer burst in after her. 

"Oh my God" Rinoa whispered. "We have to get her to the infirmary" 

"She has a pulse" Quistis said with slight relief. She looked around and saw a needle on the ground. "Oh Alli honey... No..." At the same time the other two saw what she was looking at. Seifer began to lift her body up. Quistis helped. 

"I'll stay here and clean this up" Rinoa offered. 

"Be careful" were Seifer's last words as he disappeared out the door. 

At Zell's dorm Squall opened the door with his security card. Selphie ran in before him and shrieked. Squall froze as he saw his best friend sitting in the corner hugging his knees. He raced to Zell's side and slowly placed a hand on Zell's arm. 

"Zell" Squall shook him softly to no avail. He checked his pulse and told everyone that he still had one. The three quickly ran their eyes over the room to look for answers to Zell's state. They found nothing. 

"Let's get him to Dr K." Irvine said as the two men carried their friend. Selphie just dawdled sadly behind them. 

When Zell's body had reached the infirmary, the group of friends were surprised to see one another. They stood in silence as they waited for what seemed like and eternity in the hall. As the doctor appeared in front of the group, the eagerly awaited good news. She motioned for them to follow her inside to Alli and Zell's room. 

"It's policy not to tell you what goes on, but I think you all need to know. Alli... Well she overdosed on some drugs-" 

"What drugs?" Squall cut her off. 

"Heroin..." Squall shook his head. "She's going to be fine now. I've given her some medication to help. It's not going to be an easy road back to recovery though. With the support of you all, she'll make it through. As for Zell, I'm afraid we have no idea what is wrong. He's condition is stable, there's no foreign substances in his body. It's seems like he's just unconscious, but we don't know how. It seems to be stress related. Maybe lack of sleep. He'll wake in a few hours. I think it's just a coincidence that they are both here and it doesn't mean that Zell was involved with the drugs" Squall walked off and leant against the wall. 

Alli was the first to awake of the two. 

"Where.." Alli began as she looked around the room. She saw the worried and tear stained faces of her friends and realised they now knew the truth. Alli covered her face in shame and began to let the tears fall. 

"I'm so sorry Zell... Why didn't I listen to you..." She murmured in between sobs. Quistis put her arm around her. "Where's Rinoa and Zell? Do they hate me that much that they don't care" 

"No sweetie" Irvine replied softly. They're both... Right here" He moved to the side and Alli saw Zell's unconscious body on the bed next to hers. 

"Zell!" Alli struggled to get free of the cords restricting her. 

"He's fine Al" Rinoa whispered as she softly stroked his limp hand while holding the other. Alli's eyes were glued on Zell and for the first time she noticed how painfully skinny he had become. She looked at her hands and realised the same thing. 

"It's all my fault! If only I had listened to him..." This time Selphie hugged her while Quistis held her hand. Irvine was standing next to Seifer while Squall still leant in silence against the wall. The only emotion he showed was his furrowed brow. Alli looked at him and noticed his cold stance. Alli sat up. "I'm sorry Squall. I know your disgusted... I'm sorry OK. I'm SO sorry. Throw me out of Garden, punish me however, just don't punish Zell for my mistakes" Squall slowly walked towards Alli, without once taking his eyes off her. Alli's tears began to fall once more. "Please don't hate me. I know I'm worthless and pathetic" Squall gently placed a finger to her lips. He removed them slowly to make sure she didn't utter another word. Alli closed her eyes and prepared for the bad news, but was shocked when she felt Squall's strong arms pull her close. He raised his hand to her head and softly stroked her hair as she lowered her head onto his shoulder. Her tears continued to fall. He lowered his voice and whispered "shh". Rinoa was taken aback. That was a thing she expected Quistis to do and maybe even Irvine but not Squall. He was fine at showing his affection towards her, but she had never seen him do it to anyone else. Squall lowered his head until his lips were right at her ear. His voice was almost inaudible as he spoke. The people in the room could barely make out what he was saying. 

"You're not worthless or pathetic... And I don't hate you Al... I _love_ you.. How could I hate someone that has made my best friend so unbelievably satisfied and happy with life... I'm eternally greatful to you... I'll always be there for you..." He brought his head back up and kissed the top of her head as he continued to stroke it. After a moment , he slowly pulled away. His hands smoothly slid from her back, across her shoulders and neck and to a stop on her cheeks. 

{_ Like a pro_ } Thought Irvine. {_ I taught him well_ } Squall held his hands there as he looked deep into her tear-filled eyes. He skillfully kept his hands still, but used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. 

"I love you" He said in his normal voice. Alli noticed how he no longer cared what the others thought. Before he wouldn't even say that to Rinoa in private. Squall gave her a soft kiss on her nose and walked slowly over to Zell and Rinoa. Selphie felt like clapping, but of course it was inappropriate. 

"We all love you Al, but you have to tell us the entire story... How long has this been going on? Why didn't you come to us for help? Why didn't you get Zell to help you? " Quistis began but Seifer cut her off. 

"Give her time to answer Honey" he said softly. Selphie held her hand while Quistis held the other. 

"You remember the last 'End Of The Sorceress War Ball'? I..." Alli stopped as she felt a sharp pain go through her side. She grasped it in an effort to stop the pain. After it went away she continued. "I went to an after party without Zell. The first time I went anywhere without him. I really wanted to go and he was totally against it. I didn't want to go without him, but I went" She stopped again as the pain came back. "I drunk quite a bit, but I was still able to make decisions and know I was making them. A girl offered some tablet to me. She said it was an 'E' and would make me have a ball. I couldn't see the harm in one tablet so I took it and loved it." The pain began to grow stronger. She breathed stiffly and continued. "After that, I continued to take it. At first Zell didn't know. Then I began to lie to him. I'm so ashamed. I LIED to him. I told him I was having bad chest pains at night and I had to take tablets for it. At first he believed me, then after a while, I think he just knew. I suddenly started to do everything without Zell and at the time I didn't care. I went to more parties in Balamb and I somehow got onto the harder stuff. Before I knew it, Zell had-" The pain came suddenly, then left as quickly as it came. "Before I knew it, he had found me in my room off the planet. When I came back he just sat there staring at me. His eyes were so dark and sad" Her tears fell heavily. "At first he helped clean up so I left no evidence. He said that he would help me get over it. We started doing things together again. And for a while I was almost clean. But then I somehow got back on it. I began to lie to him again. He thought I was completely clean and he was so happy. The lies worked until he found me again. I had never seen him like that before. He was just so... He just kept yelling. He said that he couldn't trust me anymore after all the lies. He was so angry that I thought he was going to hit me" Quistis wrapped her arm tightly around her. "He never did though. Not once. After he calmed down he apologised and held me. I made him go through hell. He stayed with me when I needed a hit and held me when my body rejected food. He cleaned up... He did everything. He told me that I was not going to go back that way ever. I believed him too until stupid me went back for more. The last time he found me was about a month ago. He wasn't angry this time. He just sat in the corner and cried. That was the moment he... he finally gave up on me" She covered her face with her frail hands and cried. When she gained some composure she continued. "After that I just didn't care about anything. I gave up on life. If only I had stayed clean. None of this would have happened. I'm gonna do it this time. I've lost everything... but I'm not going back-" The sharp pain came back in full force and Alli screwed her face up in pain. Selphie yelled for the Dr. The men all held her down as her body began to spasm. Dr Kawadoki pressed a button on the machine next to Alli and it injected a solution into her body which made her relax and sleep. Dr Kawadoki explained that her body needs heroin and it's the only way it knows how to act without it. She also explained that the machine gives her tiny doses of the medication when she needs it and then left the room. As the silence continued, Seifer decided to break it. 

"We have to help her guys. If she can get through this, maybe Zell might even forgive her" he said softly. 

"He's already forgiven her. He forgave her a long time ago, he just hasn't admitted it. No matter what you do to a person, if they love you they'll always forgive you" Squall replied knowingly. He thought about the countless times he rejected Rinoa in hurtful ways, but she kept on coming back and he was greatful for that. 

"You guys. I think he's waking up" said Rinoa who hadn't spoken a word. Rinoa slowly reached over and smoothed this blond fringe out of his face. 

"Alli?" Zell asked weakly. 

"No sweetie. It's Rinoa" Zell's face fell. "Oh come on. I'm not that bad" she tried to joke. 

"Why am I here?" He asked. 

"That's what we were hoping you'd tell us" Squall said smiling that his friend was fine. 

"Well, where's Alli then?" He asked, but he answered his own question by looking over at her. "She's not... Is she?" He asked worried. 

"No... We found her in her room. She going to be ok. But she told us everything that happened" Squall said. "You both should have told us sooner. We could have helped" 

"I didn't want you all to think any less of Alli. She's addicted. She would have been thrown out of garden. I didn't want anyone to look down on her" 

"We wouldn't look down on her Zell" Irvine said. "We care about both of you. Was Alli what you meant when you said you had an extra job?" Zell nodded. Zell felt a sharp pain speed through his body. He winced as it grew stronger. Suddenly Alli began to throw spasms again. The doctor entered the room and pushed a different button. She said that the dosage she had been receiving must not have been strong enough. When Alli settled down, he felt the pain go away and he relaxed. Rinoa noticed straight away, but it took the others a while later to realise it. Her face grew bright as it all clicked in her mind. She whispered to Squall who responded by holding Zell's hand. No one realised what was happening. Squall sat emotionless until he felt Zell's grip grow stronger. He looked towards Alli and as Rinoa predicted she was squirming. As her body began to have smaller spasms, Zell held tighter. Squall laughed when he realised Rinoa was right. Rinoa happily ran off to tell the doctor while Squall told everyone why he was laughing. 

"It's almost like a sorceress and knight bond" he continued. "Zell, You have empathy pains for what Alli is going through. I've heard of twin siblings having them as well, but never a partner. You two must be meant to be. Your link to each other is so strong, it's spiritual" Everyone nodded smiling as they realised it was true. 

"That must be why I'm never hungry. The drugs act as a food depressant on her as well as on me" 

"That's right" the doctor exclaimed as she entered the room. "Which is also why we couldn't find anything wrong with you" 

"Can I go to her?" Zell asked quietly. 

"Sure. Do you guys mind giving them some privacy? I'm sure you all must be hungry and tired. Why don't you come back tomorrow?" The doctor suggested. The gang nodded as they each hugged Zell goodbye. Squall was the last to leave the room. 

"I'll catch up in a sec" he called out to the others. "I know I only know her side of the story and I know I shouldn't stick my nose in, but don't be too hard on her. She knows how much she's hurt you..." Zell nodded. He was expecting the usual handshake or salute he always got from Squall, but instead Squall hugged him tightly. With a nod, Squall left the room. Dr Kawadoki helped Zell into a wheelchair and pushed him over to her side. She left the room and closed the door as quickly as Squall did. He slowly reached up and held her thin hand, not for a second taking his eyes off her. 

"Al... What happened to us... We were so happy and close" he said trying to fight the tears. "I was willing to do anything for you... I did do everything... I thought it was enough, but I wasn't enough to help you through. I'm sorry I stopped being there for you. I broke our promise and I hate myself for it. But I'm here now..." He rested his head on her arm and waited for her to wake. She didn't wake until the next morning. When she slowly arose her face brightened to see that Zell was by her side just like he promised. She weakly stroked his blond hair that she had longed to touch for so long. She felt him flinch and he began to wake up. He raised his head to see that she was awake. He was about to apologise but she beat him to it. Her tears began to fall again as she told him what she had told the others. He reached up and wiped her tears away. He stared into her sad eyes and wished that they would sparkle like they used to. He wished her face was bright and strong with her hair bouncing happily around her beautiful face. He weakly stood up. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't know if she would accept it. He leant over to hug her, but she shook her head. Feeling slightly rejected, Zell frowned. Zell clicked when she patted the space on the bed next to her. He carefully lifted himself up onto the bed and relaxed as he felt the calming warmth of her body laying next to his. He laid down next to her and held her. For the first time in months, Alli smiled her full bright smile. Alli took the moment and played it over in her head. She felt like dancing. As her eyes began to get heavy, she laid her head on Zell's chest the way she always did and draped her arm across his abdomen as she always did. Zell wrapped his arm around her and protectively held her close. With his other hand her stroked her tired face. 

"We're gonna get through it this time Hon" Alli held him tighter when he called her that time-old name. The one he had called her for almost 2 years. The one that always made her feel proud to be his. She closed her eyes and happily let sleep take her away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Being the one who found her, Quistis felt that she should be the first one to see Alli that morning. She quickly got dressed and raced in to see her and Zell. When she arrived she found Zell and Alli sleeping soundly in each others arms. She smiled warmly and began to leave the room. As she turned around, she became face to face with Squall. 

"Hi" she said to him happily. 

"Hi... Why are you so happy?" He asked. Quistis stepped to the side so Squall could see them. He smiled too. He happily hugged Quistis, then left the room. 

"That boy is WAY too compassionate now... I'm worried about him" she laughed at her statement and left to meet everyone at the cafeteria for breakfast. When she had almost reached the entrance she saw Rinoa and Selphie carrying trays of food. Quistis gave them a strange look and wondered what they were doing since food isn't allowed outside of the cafeteria. Rinoa noticed the look and smiled. 

"We're taking them to Zell and Alli. Wanna come?" Quistis nodded as she headed back to the infirmary with them. 

"You should see them. They look so cute!" Quistis smiled as she opened the door for them both. 

"Awwwww!" Rinoa almost squealed. Selphie shushed her but it was too late. "Sorry" she whispered as the two awoke. 

"Hey there" Quistis said softly. Alli and Zell smiled happily. 

"We brought you both some food" Selphie said in her bouncy tone. At the thought of food both and Alli and Zell screwed their faces up in unison. 

"Uh-uh. None of that" Rinoa said as she brought her tray over to them and Selphie brought the other. 

"Are you sure they are allowed to eat? Did you ask Doc?" Quistis asked unsure. Rinoa nodded. 

"Come on Zell. You know you want a hot dog..." Selphie teased as she waved it in front of his face. He tried to bite it, but couldn't. So he tried again, but this time he succeeded. He closed his eyes as he savoured his second favourite taste in the world. His absolute favourite was of course his girl of strawberries hinted with Jasmine. Alli also began to eat. It felt great to have food in her stomach. Zell suddenly burst out "Get that bucket!" Rinoa was so shocked that she grabbed it faster than the speed of light. Zell quickly helped Alli sit up properly and held the bucket in front of her face. Selphie closed her eyes as she knew what was coming. And sure enough as Zell well knew, she couldn't hold the food down. He slowly rubbed her back as she stopped. Rinoa handed her some tissues. 

"Sorry" Alli replied embarrassed. 

"It's ok. I was kinda expecting it" Quistis replied. "Keep trying and it will get easier" So Alli tried again. She thought she was going fine until she knew it was coming back up. From experience Zell knew all the small signs for when she was going to throw up. She would slightly roll her eyes and her nose would twitch. So he grabbed the bucket for her and rubbed her back again. 

"You're really good with this Zell" Quistis smiled. 

"It's called practise.. And lots of it" he smiled. Alli looked down at the bed spread ashamed. Zell noticed and tapped her nose playfully when she was doing the wrong thing. "None of that thank you" He said trying to sound gruff, but he failed miserably. Alli tried again with the food, but this time she kept it down. She smiled contentedly as she did. The two continued to eat without any more interruptions until the rest of the gang arrived. 

"I thought we were sposed to all meet at the cafeteria, THEN come here TOGETHER girls" Seifer said. 

"We couldn't wait, sorry" Rinoa smiled as she put on her innocent face and fluttered her long lashes at Squall. After breakfast was finished, the doctor suggested that they go into the new garden area for patients. After both were helped into wheelchairs, the gang went outside. Alli looked around as the sunlight drenched her. She couldn't remember the last time she had been out in the sun. Selphie studied Alli carefully. In the sunlight she could see all the horrible lines that started to appear on her skin. Selphie was glad that they could help Alli now. 

A couple of days later, Zell was allowed to go home. Of course, he didn't. He got his favourite reclining chair from his dorm and brought it over to the infirmary and stayed by Alli's side. Over time she got better. She even apologised to Tyla. Once she had gained a substantial amount of weight, she was allowed back into her dorm. By order of "Special circumstances" Squall even allowed Alli and Zell to share a dorm. 


	5. Chapter Four

Before they knew it, things were back to the way they used to be, except for Zell was slightly over protective of Alli. The girls went back to their usual lunch time gossip. 

"Are you trying to tell me that you and Zell have NEVER done it?" Selphie asked shocked. 

"I don't think that sex is THAT important" Alli replied. 

"After 16 months you have NEVER satisfied him?!?" Rinoa asked. "That's harsh. He is a guy you know" 

"He's never said anything about it. We do other stuff, we've just never been all the way. What about you guys? Don't just pick on me!" Alli fought back laughing. "We all know that Squall doesn't exactly keep his love life a secret and Irvine is ladies man, no offense Selph. What about Quisty and her dear Seifer?" 

"That's none of your concern!" Quistis smiled. 

"I heard that Tomo next door doesn't get much sleep when Quisty comes to visit" Rinoa teased. Quistis playfully slapped her arm. "You're the odd one out Al. You should join the club. You'll be greatful when you do" 

"When I lose my virginity it will be my decision when and where I want, not because you guys are pressuring me to" Alli retorted. "Can we change the subject now, PLEASE?" 

Rinoa's words stuck in Alli's head the entire day. 'That's harsh. He is a guy you know' Whenever Alli thought about the things she did with Zell she felt guilty. If she went all the way, how guilty would she feel then. She realised this was one topic that her and Zell hadn't touched and decided they need to talk about it. He didn't even know that she felt guilty over it. 

Later that night, Alli and Zell were laying side by side watching TV on the couch. They were close to sleep when she brought it up. 

"Babe?" She whispered. 

"Mmm" 

"Well... Um. You know what we did last night. You know, on the couch. Well um, I never told you before, but I kinda feel guilty when we do that stuff" Zell sat up so he could assess the situation better. 

"What do you mean guilty?" He asked puzzled. 

"Squall let us share dorms as long as we didn't break the rules. I don't think we should do that" 

"Honey. Squall knows that everyone breaks that rule. Hyne, even he and Rinoa do. What made you bring this up. I don't think we've ever talked about it before" 

"At lunch today the girls were picking on me coz I was the you know... The only... Virgin at the table. Rinoa said something and it really got to me. She said I was being cruel by not completely satisfying you. Do you think so?" 

"I won't deny it, I'd love to go further. But I want to make sure you are ready when we do. I'll wait as long as you want me to" Alli snuggled into his bare chest as she normally did. 

"But you do want to do it?" Zell nodded. 

"And are you ready?" Zell nodded again cautiously, unsure of how his reaction would go down with her. She just nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. He was kind of hoping she would continue. 

"Are you?" He asked with a hint of anticipation in his voice. 

"I don't know. I mean I guess I'd like to, but I don't see the rush" Zell nodded feeling slightly rejected and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for disappointing you" she whispered. He shook his head.   
"You haven't disappointed me, maybe made me a little sad though..." 

"Is this better?" She asked huskily as she moved to sit on Zell's lap. Alli softly kissed his nose, then went down to his lips. He began to kiss her back, but she kept moving lower. He subconsciously let his hand toy with her long chocolatey hair. Zell tensed his muscles as she reached his abdomen. She flicked her tongue over his belly button and he gave a small laugh. She pulled away and began to fumble with his belt. With one swift movement, she released it from his pants. Deciding that she had too much control, she let Zell take over. She slid her hands down to his and then glided them up along her thighs and hips to the buttons on her shirt. Taking the hint, Zell slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. She lowered herself down again and continued the sweet kisses along his stomach. The hot trail on his stomach made Zell smile. He thought back to when they first started going out. Alli was so shy he didn't even think she knew how to talk sometimes. Now she was doing THIS. She slowly began to remove his trousers and revealed his signature red satin boxer shorts. Once he was free, he tried to slide her skirt off, but it wouldn't budge. She got the hint and held herself up slightly so he could unbutton the front. Once unbuttoned, he tossed the useless garment to the side. He began to sit up, lifting Alli in the process. With her firmly in his arms, he carried her to his bed. He softly lowered her onto the bed and took in her wonderful body. He was amazed at how sexy she looked in just a simple black bra and matching undies. He paused for a moment more, wondering if this was right. Was Alli just doing this to make him happy? Or because the girls told her too. He wasn't sure and he didn't want to go any further unless it was for the right reason. Instead of lowering himself on top of her, he lay next to her. 

"Alli" he said not really wanting to say what he was thinking. "This isn't right" 

"What do you mean?" Alli felt slightly rejected. After all, this was what he wanted and she only wanted to make him happy. "Aren't I good enough?" 

"Don't ever say anything like that. Your everything I've always wanted, but I'm not gonna let my body take over. I'm listening to my heart and it doesn't feel right" Zell's body was urging him to shut up, but he wouldn't let the physical side take over. "I want to know that we are doing this for the right reasons. Not because you want to make me happy or you feel left out" 

"I don't know" Alli cried out confused. " I only wanna make you happy" she said sincerely. 

"I know Al. But only if you want to too" Zell's body was still alive and tingling with anticipation, but he felt it was the right thing to do. He tried to relax and began stroking Alli's long chocolate-brown locks. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his bare chest. She gently traced the contours of it as she did every night and gradually slipped off to sleep. Zell eventually followed, but a long while after. He couldn't help it. The sensation of her warm bare skin against his was almost too much to bare. But his love for her was much stronger than the physical sensation and he forced himself to overcome it. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's notes: Whoa. It's almost been a year since I last wrote anything. But after wonderful reviews on many of my pieces and reading Ashbear's works many times, I feel inspired and hope to create something to keep me in fanfiction. I'm not too sure how to handle this chapter. It's going to be r rated so I'm hoping not to offend anyone, but rather to entertain. I'm also planning to re-write previous chapters because I'm not happy with them anymore. 

*Chapter Five*

 Ever since the day at the cafeteria with the girls, Alli's mind began to run constantly in a fluster of thoughts. She and Zell had been through so much. They'd helped each other through times of good and bad. She wanted to continue further with their relationship and Zell being so damn sexy didn't help her hormones at all. She tried to work out how she felt, so she could relay it to Zell, but in her mind nothing made sense. Life continued on with its usual day activities. Alli had cut down her shifts at the library from full time to part-time and had decided to become part of the Balamb Garden Crimson SeeDs: A newly created unit of the garden that are basically SeeDs, but of a lower rank. They are not required to go on any minor mission, but are able to volunteer. Alli told Zell she joined to help her keep fit with all the sparring, but later confessed it was really so she could go on missions with him. 

* * * * 

Alli walked through the door wearing what her receipt described as a metallic blue boob-tube dress with a shocking $300 price, and she wore it for all that it was worth. Around her neck she wore an "invisible" style choker with a simple blue topaz that dangled in the center and she tried desperately to walk normally in heels that you could go sky diving off. She stressed that her hair didn't look right, then her make-up was too thick and how she was so stupid as to have forgotten her mirror. Of course when Zell caught sight of his girl, he didn't notice anything but how amazing she looked. He stood there, unable to speak or move, just staring with a small lop-sided grin. Taking note of Zell's actions, rather his lack of, she began to fret that she had smudged her eyeliner or her handbag didn't match or the dreaded thought of having toilet paper stuck to the back of her dress. Seeing her widened eyes, Zell laughed. 

"Don't look so scared Al. You look amazing, totally amazing. Too good for me." 

She relaxed her face and gave a small sigh of relief. She was always so worried about her appearance. Zell put on a frightened face. 

"I don't want to go to this dinner now though, because the minute we walk through the door every single guy in the room is going to want me dead!"

Zell had organized a special surprise birthday party for Alli and had invited lots of people to come along. It was quite an amazing idea. The guests would be treated to fine foods and tasteful wines & spirits aboard the Ragnarok II. When the couple boarded the ship Zell didn't get murdered, but he kept mumbling to Alli that certain males in the room were giving him evil stares. She giggled every time he'd mention it. 

After marvelling at how wonderful everything looked from above at night, Alli and Zell sat down at a table with their close friends and began to chat. Everyone was happy and smiling, all except for Alli. Zell softly elbowed her under the table and whispered 

" 'Sup Hun. You ain't even touched your Bundy" 

"Ten years tomorrow" was her soft reply. 

Zell was slightly puzzled at first, but then remembered why Alli could never truly enjoy herself around her birthday. The rest of the table had stopped talking, but missed the couple's conversation. 

"Are you OK Alli?" Rinoa asked. "What were you saying?" 

Alli spoke slightly louder and Zell comfortingly rested his hand on her thigh. 

"I said it's been ten years tomorrow. Ten years since my parents were murdered." 

"I'm sorry Alli", Seifer spoke with sympathy.

 Alli had been told the story of the orphanage and of how they were all friends many years ago, but had never told them of her past. She didn't feel like she would be outcasted or anything similar, it was just really hard for her to talk about it. 

"How come you never told us? You know our past. We wouldn't judge you"

"I dunno" Alli said tightening her lips in an effort to ward off the tears. "It's just hard for me to talk about. I was really close to my parents. They were 2 very special people to me" 

"Come on Al. You know they are ok now, right? They're watching you, from up above being proud of everything you do. They don't want you to be sad on your birthday. You've just turned 20! Enjoy yourself"

Squall finished another one of his surprising yet comforting emotional outbursts that were becoming a lot more frequent. Alli nodded with a small smile and she was thankful that Rinoa changed the subject onto her beautiful dress. With that topic, Alli began to talk with a feverish speed that only a girl can understand as clothes talk, however Alli felt Zell's grip on her leg slightly tighten when she mentioned the "really low price that was 40% off and a total bargain at only 300" He asked her how a dress with such a simple design (but adding it looked totally gorgeous on her) and barely any material could cost so much (adding in that she still looked gorgeous) Alli then began explaining the process of how the designer material was hand-stitched with only the finest tools and materials. Zell waved her off with a laugh as she fakingly sulked. 

It seemed like only 10 minutes later that the speakers boomed that the ship would be arriving at Garden any moment. Alli and Zell waited at the exit and thanked each guest individually. Zell pretended to be jealous when the men that had been giving him stares all night kissed Alli on the cheek and didn't meet Zell's hand for a shake. When they were out of ear shot, Zell whispered to her that when she got home, he was disinfecting her cheek. The only guests that lagged behind were Squall and Rinoa. 

"Thanks for a wonderful night sweetie' Rinoa smiled as she hugged Alli.

 "Thank you both for coming!" was Alli's chirpy reply. 

After Squall and Rinoa had departed, Alli was about to follow suite, when Zell pulled her back.

"Hey, don't think you can get rid of me that easily" and he gently guided her back into the section of the ship that was decorated to be the ballroom. 

With two swift clicks of his fingers, a curtain in front of the couple rose and a live band began to play a familiar song. Alli remembered it was the Waltz of the Moon. Zell bowed to Alli. 

"May I. have this dance?" Alli nodded with a shy grin and let him sweep her off her feet. Zell spun Alli around and around like a true gentleman. 

"I never knew you could dance so well!" she remarked happily. 

"Ugh. Please don't mention it. I've been having Quisty teach me for months and let us just say that even though she's a great person, I'm glad those lessons are over!" 

Alli had been so entranced by Zell, the music and the dancing, that she hadn't even noticed that the ship had taken off, located to a new place and landed, ready for their departure. As if on queue, Zell looked at his watch as the band ceased. 

"Precisely on time" Zell grinned coyly as he guided Alli by the hand to the entrance. 

He nodded to a man and they both exchanged items which Alli later found out were the money to pay for the staff of the night and a black piece of material. Zell blindfolded Alli and she let out a small shrill in excitement. 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked nervously. 

Zell's only answer was a slight squeeze to her hand. He carefully guided her down a pathway that was lined with small daisies. Alli felt nervous as Zell told her to wait where she was. She heard sum trees rustle and Zell's footsteps as he walked a small distance away. Alli jumped at the sudden contact as Zell carefully uncovered her eyes. 

"You scared me!" she laughed. "Warn me next time! Ha ha!" 

He let the cloth fall away and Alli was in awe of what she saw. It was a beautiful giant willow tree that hung gracefully with old age. It had a blue glow that radiated from it and it reflected from Alli's dress. 

"It's beautiful Zell." she gasped. 

"This isn't the best part", Zell grinned. 

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he once again grabbed her hand and showed her the way through the draping branches. He stood by her side and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Alli stood there speechless, even Zell still got mesmerized ever time I looked at it, and he'd been to that spot many times. Underneath a thick layer of leaves they stood in a small clearing that centered on a tiny stream. The stream ran down a waterfall and into a miniature rock pool. The soil of the rock pool was the source of the blue glow. Zell showed Alli where he had layed out a small picnic for them to sit at. Still amazed at all that Zell had done, Alli held her glass as he poured her a small glass of wine and one for himself. He then raised his glass in a toast. 

"To love, to loyalty, to us" said Zell. 

Alli raised her glass and made the clink sound against his. Zell fumbled nervously in the top pocket of his dress shirt until his hand returned with a small silver box. He opened it slowly to face her. 

"Alli" he started. "We're the strongest couple I know. Been through so much and yet we still come out even stronger. I'm giving you this ring to show my devotion to you. To promise my love for you is forever and to let you know, that I'll always treat you right, no matter what" 

He took the plain platinum band out of the tiny box and slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand. 

"I love you Al" 

Alli didn't know what to say. Zell had already done so much, and yet he still continued to give her more. She said the words that she felt, the words that mattered.  
  
"I love you too" and she threw herself into his arms as she tried to smile back tears of happiness. 

Once she was sure she had held back the tears, she pulled away a little and indulged in a long and deep kiss. Zell let his tongue carefully trace along both of her lips, all the way around. She let her tongue meet his and she teasingly slid hers along his slowly to savour the taste. Once Alli got that taste, it was almost impossible to get her to stop. Still sitting down, her hands slid from his neck, along his sides until she reached the bottom lining of his shirt, then she headed for the middle. When she found its buttons, she skillfully unlooped them, pulled his shirt open and let his bare chest be exposed. She gently trailed her fingers down the middle of his torso to a stop just under his belly button, giving him goose bumps all over his body. Feeling his body begin to take over, Zell reached down and grabbed Alli's thigh and slid his hand upward, bringing the hem of her skirt as he went. He let his hand continue to rise until he reached her hips, then he slid his hand behind and squeezed her. Not letting his hands stay in one place for too long, Zell reached around behind her and unzipped her dress. It hung loosely on her body. He slid his hands around from her back and onto her chest. He pulled the top down so he could see her black strapless bra and continued to fondle. She left his mouth so she could continue leaving hot kisses down his neck and throat. She nuzzled her face and made her kisses more ferocious. And her hands became more adventurous, sliding around to his front and lower. Alli slid her hand under the trim of his black pants and under his boxers that she knew would be red until she found what she was after. Alli created a steady pace that she quickened slightly. Zell succumbed to her and began to breathe heavily in pleasure.

 Alli was zoomed back to reality when she heard voices in the near distance. She felt Zell freeze and knew he had heard them too. They quickly dressed themselves and grabbed their picnic items. As they did, the people that voices belonged too came into the clearing. Alli and Zell gave a small smile and walked towards the pathway as if nothing had happened, but group of people stared at them as if they were mad. When they reached the rent-a-car Zell had hired, they burst out laughing. Alli laughed even harder when she saw how bad Zell had buttoned up his shirt, only 3 of the 8 were in the right spot. She looked in the side mirror of the car and saw her messed up hair, twigs stuck in her dress that was crinkled. She laughed at how suspicious they both looked.

"Ohh" Alli sighed happily as she let herself fall backwards until she was comfortable in the passenger seat. 

"I'm beat. Thanks for everything Honey. This has been the best birthday ever!!" She reached over and they shared another sweet kiss. 

* * * * *

Please Review!!


End file.
